elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alduin's Bane
Alduin's Bane is a quest available in . After retrieving the Elder Scroll, the Dragonborn will need to go to the Time Wound at the summit of the Throat of the World and, with the help of an Elder Scroll, learn the Dragonrend shout from those who created it, so that it may be used to finally defeat Alduin once and for all. Background I've located the Elder Scroll that was used to cast Alduin forward into our time by the Nord heroes of old. If Paarthurnax is right, if I read it near the Time-Wound I will get a vision of the past, when the ancient Nords used the Dragonrend Shout against Alduin. Objectives #Read the Elder Scroll at the Time-Wound #Learn the "Dragonrend" Shout from the Nord heroes #Defeat Alduin Walkthrough By completing the quest "Elder Knowledge," the Dragonborn has obtained an Elder Scroll. The Dragonborn will need to return to Paarthurnax atop the Throat of the World and read the scroll at the Time Wound. When the Elder Scroll is read, a cinematic scene will begin. The Dragonborn will see an image of three Nordic heroes: Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old, as they are battling several of Alduin's brethren as the area around the Throat of the World is littered with the dead bodies of both dragons and Nords. The Dragonborn will then learn all three words of the Dragonrend shout, which will be used to defeat Alduin in a battle afterward, before watching as Alduin slays Gomlaith, forcing Hakon to keep him distracted while Felldir uses the Elder Scroll to banish Alduin into time. Once the Dragonborn comes out of the vision, Alduin will attack them and Paarthurnax. Dragonrend is used on Alduin to make him land on the ground, where the Dragonborn can then begin to damage him. After Alduin is defeated, he will fly off and escape to Sovngarde. Journal Trivia *The cinematic part in this quest when the Elder Scroll is read at the Throat of the World is the only visual representation of the Dragon War, besides the books that can be read in the game. *When Alduin kills Gormlaith, her Ancient Nord Sword falls into the snow nearby. After the Dragonborn returns to the present, it can be found where it fell despite not being there before they read the Elder Scroll. *Depending on difficulty, Alduin has roughly 25–100% resistance to both frost and fire magic and only physical and shock damage will harm him. *Like all dragons, Alduin's breath attack relies on his magicka pool. A barrage of shock spells can potentially deplete his reserves to a point where he is only able to do physical attacks. *Alduin can be prevented from shouting the meteor storm by using Dragonrend as soon as he is seen. *Alduin is completely invulnerable to all damage while in the air and, thus, can only be harmed while he is under the effect of Dragonrend. *The Elder Scroll will remain a quest item after the completion of the quest, but will also remain weightless. The only way to remove it to sell it to Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold or with console commands: player.drop 0002d513 1 or player.removeitem 0002d513 1 (replace 002d513 with xx0126dc if Dawnguard is installed). Bugs de:Alduins Fluch es:La perdición de Alduin fr:Le trépas d'Alduin it:Sventura di Alduin nl:Alduin's Verderf ru:Проклятие Алдуина